A web manufacturing process refers to a process of making target products on a web. Target products can include finished goods or intermediate goods used for subsequent operations. A “web” can include a sheet-like or long-wound roll substrate that is continuously processed by one or multiple stages of a web manufacturing infrastructure used in the web manufacturing process or a unit operation. Examples of a web include a roll of paper or other material that can be processed to form a target finished paper (such as photo paper onto which images can be printed), sheet metal or other material onto which solar cells or other elements can be formed, a substrate onto which organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) or other components can be formed, and so forth. The various stages of a web manufacturing infrastructure can apply respective different manufacturing processes with respect to the web.